Certain conventional systems provide for on-line initiated calls, sometimes referred to as “click-to-call”. Click-to-call provides users accessing a web page including an advertisement with a dialogue box which requests the user's phone number and occasionally other information such as name and an affiliate code the user is requested to transcribe from the website. When provided, the number is transmitted to the advertiser along with the affiliate's contact information for commission purposes. The advertiser calls the user back, and any sale is consummated over the telephone.
The foregoing conventional solution has not been well received by the online advertising community for several reasons. First, it is counter-intuitive for users to send their phone number to the advertiser, when it is the user who wants to call the advertiser. When a user wants to call an advertiser, he or she generally wants to pick up his or her phone and actually call the advertiser. He or she doesn't want to send the advertiser his or her number and wait for a call back. Users are also wary of sending their telephone number to an advertiser using these types of dialogue boxes because of online fraud. Also, by the time the call is returned, the user might have lost interest in buying the product, or had already purchased the item elsewhere. When alternative advertising models are considered (such as television and newspaper which represent the vast majority of advertising dollars spent), the click-to-call functionality cannot be used. As a result of these deficiencies, the click-to-call mechanism has limited utility.
Although there has been a significant shift in the past decade towards the purchase of goods and services online, there are still a number of products purchased over the phone. However, many of these over-the-phone purchases are prompted by advertisements and promotions on the Internet. For media buyers, it is difficult to manage and measure the return on their investment for online, offline, and/or mobile advertisements that result in calls. In many cases, revenue is lost when a promotion results in a phone call that cannot be tracked back to the media buyer or web property carrying the advertisement.
Currently, there are organizations that publish content of interest to an audience of web users. Many of these organizations and distribution partners (termed “affiliates” or “publishers”), generate revenue through advertisements displayed in association with their content. Typically, the advertisements on a web page contain only a limited amount of information but link to advertiser web sites that provide further details including a phone number. If a potential customer calls the phone number instead of making the purchase online, there are a limited number of tools available to determine which advertisements resulted in that lead. This sales/lead tracking and Return On Investment (ROI) optimization is particularly challenging when there are multiple advertisements displayed on different online advertising channels while the sales transaction takes place in another medium (e.g., wireline and wireless telephony). In the case where a single advertisement is associated with a designated phone number and a suitable call tracking solution, the ad's performance is clear; all calls to the phone number and all sales that resulted from the calls are driven by the aforementioned ad. However, it is rare that an advertising campaign only consists of a single ad and that the ad is placed in a single advertising channel. A business with a series of online, offline, and/or mobile promotions (e.g., separate media outlets) will not likely be able to determine which advertisements were the most effective if all of the advertisements drive calls to one phone number.
Similarly, over the past few years, the market for the purchase of search keywords has exploded. In this form of advertising, a purchased advertisement is included within a result page of a keyword search on a search engine. With these advertisements, it is difficult to determine which purchased keywords are the most effective, particularly if the transaction takes place in a separate medium (e.g., telephony). As with other forms of online, offline, and/or mobile advertisements, if multiple keywords are purchased, the merchant or affiliate traditionally will not be able to determine which keywords generated a positive return on investment and which did not.